This Is How I Dissapear
by Koyani
Summary: Loki is forced to move with his crazy family to New York City. He has to start his life all over in his senior year of high school. When he meets Tony Stark will things start to take a turn for the better? FrostIron! Warning for smut and self harm
1. Chapter 1

**This is an au and I do not own Marvel or any of these characters as much as is wish I could say I own Loki and Tony. Pretty much this story is rated M because there will be smut and a bit of self harm involved. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is the first fic that i have posted in a really long time so reviews will be greatly appreciated! I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes so please don't hesitate to tell me if you find any!**

Tony Stark groaned and rolled over in his bed. His alarm clock was blaring with an annoying shill screech. The seventeen year old grabbed the clock and threw it at the wall with such a force it shook a large part of the house. He hated high school, he hated the way all the other kids looked at him. He was Tony Stark, pretty much a celebrity thanks to his _wonderful _father. As if on cue, Howard Stark screamed up the stairs "I want your ass out of this house in five minutes Tony!" He grunted even though he knew his father wouldn't hear him and glared at his bedroom door. He couldn't wait until he turned eighteen and got out of his father's goddamn house.

He pulled on one of his dozens of rock band tee shirts and a pair of jeans. He was not in the mood to dress up, so this would have to do. He grabbed his backpack and only stopped for a second to put on a pair of converse before he stormed out the front door. Tony angrily unlocked his cherry red convertible Mustang and tossed his backpack in the passenger seat. The engine was humming and he was speeding down the street towards the high school. Tony slid the bright sports car into a small spot towards the back of the parking lot. Tony was still angry, but then he remembered that he was always angry so he stalked off to the courtyard in the middle of the school. His group of friends was standing under a large shady oak tree that had been long designated as their spot, and no one dare touch it because they knew that Tony could easily buy their life in all of about ten minutes.

There was a group of seven teenagers standing there under the tree chatting with the others. There was Pepper Potts who was Tony's childhood best friend and they had known each other for their entire lives. Pepper had pretty much turned into Tony's mother, sister, and his rock. Then there was Steve Rodgers. He was the six foot tall, blonde hair, blue eyed captain of the football team. He looked intimidating but in reality Steve was just a big innocent teddy bear. Next to him stood a couple, Natasha and Clint. Natasha was a dangerously pretty girl with milky pale skin and socking red hair, Clint had his arm slung around her. He, on the other hand, was the most normal looking out of the group with his average build and very natural light brown hair and brown eyes. There was a small nerdy boy with curly brown hair and glasses leaning on the tree and reading some sort of science book that was far beyond his grade level.

"Hey, who are they?" Tony asked crudely motioning to the two new additions to the group. "This is Thor and Loki. They are new here." Pepper said smiling sweetly. Thor outstretched his hand and Tony shook it. He was a large blonde guy who reminded him a bit of a skyscraper with how buff he was. He could almost feel Steve trying to pull him on the football team. "Brother, come introduce yourself." He said to the lanky kid behind him. He was even taller than Thor, but considerably skinnier. He had long black hair and he was paler then any person Tony had ever seen in his whole life. He didn't say anything, just gave him a small nod. "Well okay then. I'm Tony Stark, but I bet you already knew that." He said flashing his million dollar smirk and tossing the Loki kid a quick wink. There was something about him that was different than the rest of the group. Loki eyed Bruce's book nervously and moved over to strike up a conversation about it.

**See that wasn't all that bad now was it? I have the next three chapters pretty much planned out so I should be updating soon. Please review and you can have a million cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks so much to everyone who rated and reviewed the last chapter! It was short and slow but I promise this one will be much better.**

First period was always a huge drag for Tony. He sat in the very back of his English class and was absent mindedly playing Angry Birds on his phone as the teacher went on calling the roll. He got a sharp elbow in the side from Natasha when the old teacher called his name. "Here." He said smirking over at Tasha then going back to his game. They weren't even half way through the class when there was a call for Tony to go up to the principal's office. He got the usual questions regarding what he 'did' this time. Only now he could truthfully say he did not know.

Principal Fury and Tony had never really gotten along very well. On his first day of freshman year Tony had slashed the Fury's tires and his love of seeing the huge vein on his head throb was born. Sense then he had been doing things to piss the man off every day that he could. Things went from wrapping his entire office in tin foil, to convincing the whole school that winter break started a week early, even the teacher. Fury threatened to expel Tony at least once a week, not that it had ever bothered him. He knew there was no way that would ever happen. Any time he did anything that he was seriously worried about getting expelled for he would just buy the school a new building. Currently there was the Tony Stark library, the Tony Stark science wing (his personal favorite), the Tony Stark foot ball stadium, and the Tony Stark theater, he knew he would be graduating with honors when the end of the year came around.

Tony sighed as he pushed the frosted glass door to Fury's office. Fury was a very intimidating, bald, black man with a short beard and an eye patch. He never told anyone how he lost his eye but Tony had started many rumors about how he had gotten his mysterious eye patch. He gave the principal a cocky smile and moved to sit in the plush red chair that had always been his, only to be shocked to see that there was already someone sitting there. That Loki kid he had meet earlier looked far too comfortable in his chair. Hell, his initials had even been carved into the wooden arm rest with a pencil a few years back. He tossed a squinty glare at him and plopped himself down in the much less comfortable wooden chair that had been pulled up next to it. "What is this about? I have a very important English lecture to get back too." Tony said sarcastically drumming his fingers on his knee.

"Look Stark, unless you want detention every day for a month because of your escapade with driving the gold cart into the lake I have an assignment for you." Fury said in a raised voice. Tony didn't think it was possible for the man not to yell. "Awh, come on!" He said throwing his hands up in defeat. "I already bought you a _newer _and _better _golf cart. If you ask me I did the school a favor and should get a plaque or something like that." Tony waved his hand around carelessly. Fury narrowed his eyes at the teen and sighed, not wanting to fight him on this one little thing. "This is Loki Odinson-" "Laufeyson."The boy corrected. Tony could tell that this kid wouldn't talk much around new people. "Fine, this is Loki _Laufeyson,"_ Furry said stressing his indifference "and he is new to the school and to New York City. You will show him around and act as a tour guide for him." Tony rolled his eyes up at the ceiling and reclined back as far as he could balancing his chair on the back two legs.

* * *

"And this is parking lot. That concludes the tour of this shit hole of a school." Tony said tossing Loki a huge grin. He had looked blankly at everything that Tony had showed him and it was beginning to irk him. His grin dropped down into a frown and he sighed. "What's your problem?" Loki looked up at the question, his green eyes meeting Tony's brown ones. "I apologize for not being thrilled to be stuck in a rat cage like this place with those with far inferior intelligence." The pale boy's voice finally had some life to it and it made Tony's mind race to figure him out. "Hmm, well I can assure you that I can easily match you, and everyone else in the place for that matter, when it comes to intelligence." He said it as if it was a challenge to beat him in a match of wits.

"You think you are so clever, you would be deemed a fool where I come from." Loki scoffed down at the shorter boy. "Where exactly is it that you come from?" Tony disparately wanted to know more about this strange boy and his past life. Loki shook his head and turned to walk away. "England or something?" Tony said quickly to make him stay. He spun on his heal and a mischievous smirk played on his face. "Something like that." Loki laughed to himself and the shorter tanner boy looked on baffled. It wasn't often that Tony could say that someone made him speechless but there was something so different about this boy that he didn't even know how to put it into words, and he knew how to put everything into words! He felt as if there was an almost magnetic pull coming out from Loki and pulling Tony in. His head was shouting to be wary, but he was never one to listen to his head.

"Anthony Stark, your whole life has been public from the moment you where born and everyone knows everything about you. Why are you interested in someone you know nothing about?" Loki's voice took on a more playful quality. Tony simple shrugged. "Call me Tony." "Anthony will do." Loki said taking a step towards the school. "How long have you been in New York?" He cocked his head slightly to the side. "Three days." He answered immediately. "I'll tell you what," Tony moved closer to Loki so that they where almost touching "I'll take you out and show you the city. You never know, you might actually enjoy yourself!" He laughed wholeheartedly.

Loki sighed. "It seems I don't really have much of a choice. You and your friends have sucked Thor in, so he will insist upon including me. For an adoptive brother he never lever me alone." He looked annoyed and as if he was about ready to hit something. "You're adopted?" Now Tony was getting really interested. He didn't know very many adopted people. "Oh yes." Loki's smirk had returned "It's a long story though, I doubt you'd want to sit through the whole thing." A look of realization came across Tony's face. "That's why Furry got your last name wrong!" Loki's smirk turned into something more mocking "Aren't you ever the detective?" He laughed at Tony's look and shook his head. "For a genius you put things together very slowly." At this Tony frowned. "No I don't. You are just significantly more complex then the people I am used too. It's not that I _can_'t I'm just not used to it." He protested softly.


End file.
